Lonely Is The Night
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A freak snowstorm has plagued around the Bominable household, therefore leaving Abbey's morning plans to dust. So far, what's an angry, yet stressful yeti girl must do to kill off this stress of hers? Warning: This may include a bit of self-love.


**"Lonely Is The Night"  
**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I apparently don't own anything associated with Monster High, especially it's characters.**

* * *

This winter weather was such hell.

All eight inches of snow infested the Bominable household. So far, there was no way for the entire family to go anywhere in this hazardous condition, especially Abbey Bominable herself. She already had plans to go with her friends down at the local mall so she could get some new diamond bracelets, but apparently, the rough weather ruined it all.

Instead, 18-year old Abbey had to be stuck in her room until some of the snow cleared off. Which wouldn't be happening until tommorrow. Now she was very ticked off about it. Having to be stuck inside her house for nearly 36 godawful hours was like having to spent a night in prison.

So far, the only thing Abbey did was sleep through the torrential blizzard, although she didn't look sleepy to begin with. She was laying down with her head on the pillow, staring at nothing but the open window. Which by the way, was filled with snow.

She would have texted her friends to see what they were up to, but unfortunately, she ended up losing her phone and now she couldn't find it. Now she was tired and pissed.

With a sigh, Abbey spoke to her own subconscious.

"This snow is brutal. Wonder how worse this will be..." She sighed.

She was banging the back of her head on her pillow in frustration. Abbey was looking to break anytime soon.

But seeing how tired she was, she didn't have the strength to unleash her anger. And maybe it was for the best. Even if she was mad at the snow for ruining for her plans, chances are that she would freeze.

"This sucks bad," Abbey sighed again."I wish it just stop, already."

The only thing Abbey could do now was to rest it out. It was the smartest decision she ever made so far.

She then yawned and went to sleep for the remainder of the afternoon all well through the night.

Abbey grew a bit restless, therefore tossing and turning slowly, hoping to get a better sleeping position. The outside blizzard was getting to her like a damn spider monkey. She needed to get the stress she'd been dealing with off her chest, once and for all.

While her eyes was still resting, Abbey's hands got a hold of her curvaceous chest. It was the most soft and luscious feeling she ever endured. It was almost like feeling a melon in her hand, with that ripe and luscious grasp. Gently, she sent the top of her dress down, revealing her mesmerizing C-cups. She was proud of her silicone greatness, which must've been the best part about her body.

Then, she slid down all the way to her waist. She loved the tender warm feeling of her fingers going through her dress like a crawling spider. That brought little glee to Abbey. But her hands didn't stop there.

She managed to go down to her warm swimsuit region, where she felt her fingers become a bit more heated. That actually felt a bit relaxing to be honest. Oh, how she would feel it again with her fingers vibrating and purring on that sugary sweet spot. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait any further.**  
**

With a smile, Abbey's fingers got a hold of her pale white panties, sliding it off down her legs.

With a teasing lick from her tongue to her well-crafted fingernails, Abbey slid down yet again and felt the hot, tingling sensation of her juicy womanhood.

She rubbed slowly, yet gently in rhythm. Soft moans were heard from her as Abbey purred with complete pleasure.

"Mmmmmm..." she moaned out.

She still took gentle rubs, just to keep things going with her little 'moment'. In addition, her hips slowly started to gyrate up and down like a elevating scaffold. Jolts of pleasure were sent shuddering inside the attractive yeti girl. She absolutely never felt anything like this before in her entire life.

But Abbey still wanted to be aroused. As she was still fingering herself, she massaged her left breast, rubbing around the nipple softly. Just to instantly control herself, she grasped the breast tightly, which lit a blush through her cheeks.

"Oooooh..." Abbey moaned again.

However, her fingering started to increase a little. She went from slow and gentle to fast paced. Once again, it sent another jolt of pleasure inside Abbey, but the jolt was so strong, she sent a very loud moan. Thank goodness her parents didn't hear it from here. Otherwise, if her parents would catch their daughter getting off, then she would pay the price, big time.

Without any worries from her parents, her fingers penetrated inside her tight womanhood. She started to leak pre-cum a little, just building up the anticipation. Her sexual urges forced Abbey to grasp her left breast and tease it with her long tongue. That brought sensationable delight to her face.

She finally increased her fingering speed, spinning through her icy sugar walls, hoping to blow up with a tremendous sexual rapture. Her forehead and luscious breasts gleamed with hot sweat and her moans strengthened with velocity. Abbey shook out of control as her head leaned to the side of her pillow, trying to brace to what was coming next.

Finally, it happened.

"Ohhh, ghoul... I'm gonna... I'M GONNA...!" Abbey moaned loudly.

With one loud moan, she exploded and released herself, splurting her juices through the sheets. She kept on exploding through a good portion of the sheets. It was gonna be messy, but it was gonna be all worth it. Her body spasmed side to side with every explosion there was. Apparently, those spasms would throw her off the bed, but she managed to contain her balance.

Finally, she rested herself over her perfect bed, relieved and satiated. Despite being exhausted, Abbey leaned over to the window and found out that it stopped snowing. I guess she didn't have to worry about the blizzard after all. Sure she was angry that the blizzard ruined her day, but at least she found a way to kill off stress and time. After all, it was quite amazing.

"Ahhhh, that... felt... good." Abbey sighed with a smile.

But then suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"I bet it was good for me too."

When Abbey turned to the side, she yelped.

"_EEEEEK!_" she screamed, leaping out of bed.

She was shocked to find out that Heath Burns was standing there! And yet Abbey didn't even know he was here! Was he watching her this whole time like some kind of creepy stalker? Abbey was stupid to find out that she accidentally left her door creaking open.

"Okay, I don't know what you're scared of, but that was hot!" Heath exclaimed, smiling like a sly fox.

Enraged, and yet blushing at the same time, Abbey shoved Heath out of her room.

"Get out, you pervert! You naughty boy!" she shouted

And then proceedingly, Abbey shut the door in her boyfriend's face. The impact nearly broke Heath's nose by a hairline. Suddenly, the flame-bringer blushed between his cheeks as a result of him walking in Abbey's private 'moment'.

"I don't know what she's so pissed off about," Heath muttered to himself. "I just wanted to give her phone back."

But suddenly, all of those images of Abbey getting off got to Heath's brain. Displaying a smile, Heath thought giddily to himself, having to be very lucky to have seen such an awesome thing.

_"I watched Abbey fuck herself! Sweet!"_

* * *

**I don't know why I did it, but I did! There needs to be more Monster High lemons in the fandom. Maybe I should start doing Monster High lemons. That way, it'll be hotter than ever before.**

**Anyway, this wasn't my best work since it was a little too rushed, but I hope you'll like it nonetheless! ^_^**

**Until then, R&R, my ghouls!**


End file.
